365
by UnoBeilschmidt
Summary: Verschriftlichung des gleichnamigen Doujinshi / Lemon, PWP


365

_Ti amo__ (I __love__ you)_

_Ti amo__ (I __love__ you)_

_Ti amo__ (I __love__ you)_

_No matter how many times I say it,_

_is it still not enough?_

Feliciano war langweilig. Und WIE langweilig ihm war! Feliciano saß allein in Ludwigs Wohnzimmer und hatte keine Idee, was er mit dem Nachmittag anfangen sollte. Ludwig war nicht da und er würde wohl erst am frühen Abend wieder heimkommen. Im Stillen verfluchte Feliciano den Grund für Ludwigs Abwesenheit: Gilbert. Der Preuße hatte es wiederholt fertig gebracht, sich halb besinnungslos zu trinken und anschließend wie ein Verrückter in der Kneipe zu randalieren. "Idiot!", fluchte der Italiener in seiner Sprache. Normalerweise tat er sowas ja nicht, aber nur wegen diesem BLÖDEN Albino musste er den GANZEN Nachmittag allein verbringen! Was sollte er nur machen? Eigentlich traute Feliciano sich gar nicht, von dem weichen Sofa herunter zu klettern. Bestimmt würde er wieder etwas anstellen, womit er Ludwig nur noch mehr aufregen würde und das wollte er nicht. Er hätte mit den Hunden spielen können, aber die liefen draußen im Garten herum und beschäftigten sich alleine. Dass er eigentlich Angst vor so großen Hunden hatte, brauchte er ja nicht gleich breit zu treten.

Vorsichtig sah Feliciano sich im Wohnzimmer des Deutschen um. Regale voller Bücher und DVDs. Für gewöhnlich hätte er sich den ganzen Tag mit lesen beschäftigen können, aber danach stand ihm grade so gar nicht der Sinn. Vielleicht fand er ja eine DVD...? Es wäre schön, wenn er eine finden würde, der wenigstens Italienische Untertitel hatte. So oft wie Feliciano de Deutschen mittlerweile besuchte, beherrschte er dessen Sprache ein wenig, aber einen ganzen Film hindurch würde er das Gesprochene bestimmt nicht verstehen. Ein leises „Veeh~" von sich gebend erhob Feliciano sich schließlich doch. Wenigstens gucken konnte er ja. Während er zu dem Regal hinüberging, auf dem sämtliche DVDs aufgereiht waren, zupfte der Italiener sein Schlafhemd zurecht. Aus Gewohnheit trug er keine Shorts darunter, warum auch? War ja auch viel bequemer so.

Ratlos betrachtete Feliciano die DVDs im Regal. Es gab nichts, was ihn direkt ansprach. Seufzend fuhr er mit dem Finger über die oberste Reihe und kniete sich dann hin, um die unteren Fächer des Regals genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Auch hier war nichts Interessantes zu finden. Bis Felicianos Blick auf eine kleine Kiste neben dem Regal fiel. Vorher war sie ihm noch nie aufgefallen. Er überlegte, ob er einen Blick hinein werfen sollte. Wenn Ludwig sie dahin gestellt hatte, wo man sie nicht sofort sah, hatte das bestimmt seinen Grund. Verstohlen blickte Feliciano über die Schulter um zu sehen, ob Ludwig nicht vielleicht doch schon in der Tür stand, obwohl das natürlich Quatsch war. Hastig streckte er die Hände aus, holte die Kiste aus ihrer Ecke und öffnete den Deckel. Ihr Inhalt war mehr oder minder enttäuschend.

In der Kiste befanden sich zehn oder fünfzehn DVD-Hüllen, alle weiß und ohne Beschriftung. Auch die DVDs selbst waren unbeschriftet. Ob das wohl gut oder eher schlecht war? Er griff wahllos nach einer Hülle, öffnete sie und legte die DVD in den Player. Dann hockte er sich vor den großen Fernseher und wartete, dass der Film anfing. Wenn denn überhaupt etwas auf der DVD drauf war. Vielleicht war sie ja auch- ah, nein. Auf dem bis eben noch schwarzen Bildschirm war jetzt Schnee zu sehen. Soweit so gut, vielleicht passierte ja gleich noch etwas.

Feliciano machte es sich auf dem Fußboden bequem. Ob er jetzt hier saß oder auf dem Sofa – was machte das schon für einen Unterschied? Und Ludwig war gerade nicht da, um zu meckern, also war das alles kein Problem.

„**Du masochistisches Schwein!"**

„**Nggghhh~!"**

Feliciano zuckte zusammen. Was war das denn jetzt? Der Bildschirm war wieder schwarz geworden und dann…

Es war eine gefesselte Frau zu sehen. Ihre Augen waren verbunden und sie hatte einen Knebel im Mund. Sie kniete auf dem Boden, die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden.

„**Schlampe!"**

„**MMHHH!"**

Jemand schlug sie. Was das… eine Gerte? Es war nicht so genau zu erkennen. Immer wenn das Leder auf die nackte Haut traf, gab die Frau ein lautes Wimmern von sich. Anscheinend schien es ihr aber zu gefallen, was man da mit ihr veranstaltete, schließlich tat sie nichts, um sich zu wehren.

Feliciano hatte gewusst, dass Ludwig auf sowas stand, hatte er doch schon das eine oder andere Mal gewisse Zeitschriften herumliegen sehen, wenn er einmal unangemeldet zu Besuch kam. Auch das der Deutsche solche „Filme" besaß, hatte er sich denken können. Aber Feliciano hätte beim besten Willen nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ludwig sie so herumstehen ließ, dass beinahe jeder sie finden konnte.

„_Ah~ Sein Geschmack war schon immer ein wenig… gewagt, wenn man es so nennen will."_

„**Schrei' lauter, Miststück!"**

„**Nnnhhh~!"**

„_Ich frage mich, ob er überhaupt befriedigt ist, wenn es nicht _so etwas_ ist."_

Feliciano hatte so gebannt auf den Bildschirm gestarrt, dass er weder das Geräusch der zufallenden Haustür gehört hatte, noch Ludwigs Stiefel auf dem blank gewienerten Parkett.

„HEY!"

Feliciano fuhr geschockt herum. Oh nein… Bitte, nein! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Was… schaust du dir da an, Feliciano…?", fragte der Blonde vorsichtig.

Eigentlich war das vollkommen überflüssig gewesen, da er selbst panisch den Fernseher anstarrte, als wäre das was er dort sah nur Einbildung. Feliciano entschied sich, dass Angriff in diesem Fall die beste Verteidigung war.

„Das ist das Zeug, das du dir anschaust, wenn du dir einen runterh-"

„LASS DAS!", fuhr Ludwig mit hochrotem Kopf dazwischen und schaltete hektisch den Fernseher aus. Dann kniff er Feliciano grob in die Wange.

„Schau dir das Zeug anderer Leute nicht immer an, wie es dir passt!", zischte er.

„Veeh~! Aua! Lass los, das tut weh!", jammerte der Italiener.

Und tatsächlich ließ der Deutsche ihn los.

„Aber… es ist doch alles in Ordnung, zwischen uns, oder? Auch wenn unsere Beziehung nicht _so_ ist."

Zögernd nickte Feliciano mit dem Kopf in Richtung Fernseher und versuchte unauffällig seinen Schritt mit seinem Schlafhemd zu bedecken. Es würde sich ganz bestimmt alles fügen, aber Ludwig durfte _das_ auf keinen Fall-

„Nn?"

Versuch kläglich fehlgeschlagen. Ludwig packte Felicianos Arme und zog sie nach oben, sodass sein Shirt nur allzu eindeutig ausgebeult wurde.

„Was ist mit dir? Bist du wirklich hart geworden, als du dir _das_ angeschaut hast?"

Feliciano schluckte und lief feuerrot an.

„A-also ich…"

„Ja? Du?"

„E-es ist doch i-immer noch ein P-Porno…!"

Und dahin war seine „Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung"-Taktik. Feliciano begann leicht zu zittern. Ludwigs Blick hatte sich verändert. Er hätte nicht beschreiben können, wie genau, aber es war ihm unheimlich.

„Es lässt sich also nicht ändern, richtig?", fragte Ludwig. „Ich versteh' schon."

„W-was…?"

„Vielleicht… Willst du es mal ausprobieren?"

„Waaaaaaaaaaas?!"

Schneller als Feliciano jemals hätte „Pasta" sagen können, hatte Ludwig ihn hochgehoben, ins Schlafzimmer getragen und ihm die Arme mit zwei (oder waren es drei?) Seilen an den Körper gefesselt. Sein Hemd hatte er vorher komplett aufgeknöpft.

„Ich… Ich mag das nicht, Ludwig…!", versuchte Feliciano zitternd einzuwenden.

„Ich stehe nicht auf Schmerzen…! Wirklich nicht…!"

Der Deutsche war heute wirklich mehr als gruselig! Einen Augenblick fragte Feliciano sich, was der andere wohl vorhatte, aber im Grunde konnte er es sich schon denken.

„Mach nicht so einen Wirbel, ich habe dich doch bloß ein bisschen gefesselt!", brummte Ludwig, während er sich die Handschuhe auszog und seine Uniformjacke aufknöpfte.

Dann stellte er sich genau vor den Italiener, packte ihn bei den Knien und spreizte seine Beine, sein protestierendes „Veeh!" einfach überhörend.

„Und obwohl du dich beschwerst, bist du immer noch hart, nicht wahr?"

„Gemeiner Kerl!", jammerte Feliciano.

Sanft fuhr Ludwig mit den Fingerspitzen über Felicianos Glied, bevor er sich hinkniete und leicht mit der Zunge über die Spitze fuhr.

„Uwaaah!"

Ludwig ließ Felicianos Glied ganz in seinen Mund gleiten, saugte, leckte.

„Yaah~, Ludwig!"

„Ist das gut?"

_Er sieht so anders aus als sonst…!_

Wie konnte er nur so reden?! Bevor Feliciano jemals _so_ reden würde, würde er vor Scham im Boden versinken!

„Wenn du kommen willst, darfst du."

„Yaah~!"

_Ist das nur so, weil er mich gefesselt hat…?_

Feliciano kam nicht dazu, weiter nachzudenken, denn Ludwig war mit der Hand zwischen seine Beine gefahren und mit zwei, kurz darauf mit drei, Fingern in ihn eingedrungen.

„Waaah! Nicht mein… mein Hintern!"

Doch Ludwig dachte gar nicht daran, aufzuhören und bewegte seine Finger in ihm.

„N-Nicht…!"

_Das fühlt sich so gut an…!_

Immer schneller wirbelte Ludwigs Zunge um Felicianos Glied, immer schneller bewegte er seine Finger.

„Ah, nein, ich… aaaah~!"

Feliciano kam mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihn für einen Moment Sterne sehen ließ.

Aus halbgeöffneten Augen sah er, wie Ludwig schluckte und sich über die Lippen leckte.

„Das war viel, huh?"

Himmel, wie konnte er nur so reden, ohne rot zu werden?

Schwer atmend ließ Feliciano sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen, wurde aber sogleich von Ludwig auf den Bauch gedreht.

„Feliciano…"

„Aah… Lud…wig…?"

Feliciano drehte den Kopf und sah, das Ludwig inzwischen seine Hose geöffnet hatte und sich den Inhalt einer kleinen Tube auf sein hartes Glied drückte.

„Ich werde dich noch ein bisschen mehr zum Schreien bringen!"

Der Italiener kam gar nicht dazu, noch etwas einzuwerfen. Er fühlte bereits, wie der andere in ihn eindrang.

_Er ist so… groß…!_

„Fe-Feliciano…!"

„L- ah- Ludwig…!"

Ebendieser begann sich zu bewegen und brachte sie beide damit immer lauter zum Stöhnen.

Feliciano drehte den Kopf, um besser Luft zu bekommen und fühlte im nächsten Augenblick schon die Lippen des Deutschen auf seinen. Seine Zunge bat nicht lange um Einlass und begann ohne Umschweife mit der des Italieners zu spielen. Kurz verzog Feliciano das Gesicht. Schmeckte irgendwie… bitter.

„Ah~… Das fühlt sich so… gut an…!", keuchte er, als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten.

Immer schneller drang Ludwig in den anderen ein, immer tiefer, immer härter. Als Ludwig dann auch noch begann, das Glied des anderen zu massieren, war es um den Italiener geschehen.

_Ah, nein, ich…_

„Ludwig~…! Aah~ Ludwig…!"

_Ich glaube, ich verliere den Verstand…!_

„Ich… komme gleich…!", keuchte Ludwig an seinem Ohr.

Es hatte nur einige wenige Stöße mehr gebraucht, bis Ludwig schließlich wirklich kam, im selben Augenblick wie Feliciano. Und beide kamen sie mit dem Namen des anderen auf den Lippen.

Schwer atmend lagen Feliciano und Ludwig nebeneinander. Vorsichtig glitt der Deutsche aus dem anderen heraus und schlag die Arme um den Jüngeren.

„Au… Meine Arme tun weh~.", wimmerte Feliciano.

„Oh… T-Tut mir Leid…!"

Einen Wimpernschlag später waren die Fesseln gelöst und Feliciano schlang nun seinerseits die Arme um den anderen und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange.

„Sieht so aus, als würde das hier zur Gewohnheit werden…!", dachte Ludwig und verschloss Felicianos Lippen lächelnd mit seinen.

„Und? Würdest du es wieder machen wollen?"

„Veeh~. Natürlich! Aber nur wenn du mich nicht wieder fesselst!"

„Sicher, sicher…"

Die hinter seinem Rücken gekreuzten Finger musste Feliciano ja nicht unbedingt sehen…

_Ich liebe dich__ (I love you)_

_Ich liebe dich__ (I love you)_

_Ich liebe dich__ (I love you)_

_No matter how many times I say it,_

_is it still not enough?_


End file.
